Taboo
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Gai was cut off as a hand roughed grabbed as his shoulder, and pulled it down hard, flinging Gai down back onto the bed on his back.“BASTARD!” Kakashi shouted.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE:** **GaiKaka,** So, if your not a fan or can't stand this pairing, then why would you wanna be here?

**_Warning_:**

**_Graphic Sex, _****_Bloodlust, Angst, Drama, Thought, Deviance, Theoretical, Fluff_**

_**Taboo - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**_

**Taboo**: a prohibition of actions, words, objects, things. . . people. Breaking the ideals of taboos, in some cultures, result in legal action and in some cases death. On the lesser scale, these results can be embarrassment and shame.

**Love**: a word with as many meanings as there are days. Yet the overall notion of 'love' is affection towards another. How the affection is handled or perceived it entirely on the individuals involved.

**Platonic Love**: the affections of 'love' without the accompanying sexual nature.

**----------------------------------**

Taboo.

Love.

Platonic.

These words were burned into his mind since day one of this entire scenario. However, as deep a platonic love one man could have for another man, he knew this would be viewed as Taboo to many.

He knew, but didn't care.

Though, he did care about the other's thoughts on this.

After all, it was the other who suffered through this horrible event. One of those life changing events that you either dealt with, or it would destroy you. So far, this little event from the past seemed to be doing both to the other.

He couldn't sleep. Too many things were demanding attention, and he was not allowed to fall into the dark recesses of dreamless sleep. Shifting from his spot on the bed, careful not to disturb the other man, he padded quietly to the bathroom. For a while he blankly stared at the reflection he found in the mirror. He wasn't really seeing himself as others would. He was seeing a weary man, torn between ideals and inner turmoil.

Carefully, lightly, he brought a hand up to his right shoulder, and just a bit further back. Hands grazed a still sore area of skin; pulling back, there was still a small trace of blood. Letting out a breath, the man turned slightly to see the offending wound.

Four angry red marks greeted him; it looked a lot like something pierced his flesh. In the center of them was a black mark that resembled what looked like the paw of an animal. Another dejected sigh, and the tanned skinned man turned back to face his reflection again. Grabbing a small cloth and running it under the sink, he wiped away the remaining life fluid.

He held no remorse, no regret and no malice. This was something he just did, every few years. Though this time, it was slowly creeping into an entire month. Damn Blue Moons and their awkward damn cycles. Though there was no one to blame, since this was something that could not be helped – since considering _he_ was the actual help.

Setting back into the bedroom, and laying back down onto the bed, the lightly bronzed man began to finally feel sleepy. Perhaps he could get a decent rest this night. No sooner had he finally gotten comfortable, that his companion tossed next to him, and turned. Pale skinny arms slinked around one slightly larger copper toned one.

Gai froze for a moment then slowly relaxed. He leaned his head back down on his pillow and stared at nothing in particular.

"Why do you do this?"

Gai was slightly startled by the sudden revelation his company was awake. Relaxing yet again, he resumed his stare.

"I've already answered that question."

"What do you want from me, Gai?" This time the question was a bit muffled.

An audible sigh.

"I want nothing more from you than I already have."

"You're lying to me, Gai." An accusation from the other man.

"I am not lying."

"Why….Why the fuck do you care about me so much?" A dark steel blue gaze meet the green beast.

Another sigh.

"Because…because I fucking love you."

The line spoken was dulled, and no malice was present in it. In fact, the whole entire conversation had no malice and seemed dulled. It was if these exact same words had been repeated before, and they were but actors playing parts and reading scripts.

"Yeah. . ." Kakashi peered upwards towards the other Jounin.

"You can't keep doing this." The silvery white haired one began.

"I can, and will."

"It's not right, Gai. This-I'm keeping you from having any sort of normal life. Maybe it was fine at first, when we were younger, but now…"

"But now is still the same as then. I told you back then I would help you through this, and I'm not going to stop now."

"Dammit, stopping being so god damned stubborn. This shit is taking you away from what's important!"

"You're 'what's important.'" A hint of anger bleed into that statement as Gai sat up, looking at the equally stubborn copy-nin.

Kakashi also sat up, irritation visible in his open eye. The other remained closed.

"What about Lee? What about your team? Don't they count?"

"Of course; however they don't need me around all the time like a mother-hen. Sooner or later I will have to let go of them; _all_ of them."

Kakashi was about to retaliate when a bout of spasms overtook him. Cringing, he clutched his arms together, trying to fight against them and the growing thirst. He hated this so much; it made him feel how truly week a human being could be, when controlled by an outside force. He felt that if he could just beat it once, then maybe – just maybe, he could beat it all. He'd never have to worry about any of this ever again.

Though he'd still have to wear a mask the rest of his life, it was a fair trade off.

"Kakashi, just relax. Let it come; I'm here, alright?"

"Dammit…this… is what I meant…. You can't always be 'here'." Kakashi gritted his teeth together – which in hind sight wasn't very smart, as now he cut the inside of his lip lightly open. The taste of the irony fluid on his tongue broke Kakashi's resolve, and within a heartbeat, he had the other man pinned. Without any regard, the silver haired one found the spot just below the right shoulder, and plunged four large canine incisors on the small area. Blood seeped from the bite wounds, trailing down like tiny bite wounds. From somewhere his mind couldn't comprehend at the current moment, there was the sound made of something akin to a hiss. It was ignored.

Slowly, comprehension returned, and control was being relinquished back to the smaller man. Silence filled the air. Slowly the fangs were withdrawn, but the face hovered above the skin.

"I hate my father."

Gai frowned lightly at this, but he'd heard it before.

"I know."

A harsh chuckle.

"The legendary White Fang… one of the proud to pass on the Hatake Clan forbidden 'Lupis Kisei Kajiru no Jutsu' … and it just happens to chose me to fuck over."

"Kakashi…"

"If he'd never taught it to me… taught me this damn shit… then I wouldn't be like this. Then again…who am I kidding? I was the one who bit you…over something so stupid. Real fucking mature, wasn't I?"

Silence again. There were times Gai had learned to remain quiet; times in which Kakashi just need to be able to talk; a way to deal with it. So he let him have his peace, yet threw in his own words when he felt the need to do so.

Leaning in lightly, Kakashi trailed the little streams of offending blood with his tongue, taking in as much as he dared; as much as he felt would state the Bloodlust that gripped him. Kakashi felt a wave of warmth rush through him. It was like a dim fire; a pulsing of heat. He knew what it really was, and where it was stemming from.

Gai was bound to Kakashi.

One of the attributes to the accursed jutsu his father had taught him was that the bitten victim's chakra would slightly entangle with the users own; almost binding them together. It was this main feature that this forbidden jutsu was known among hunter and tracker clans.

It wasn't meant to bind completely.

Yet, it wasn't meant it trigger Bloodlust either.

Bloodlust was the rare occurrence found in the jutsu; the most heinous reason of why it was forbidden. During the time of a Blue Moon, if the Lupis Kisei Kajiru no Jutsu has been active from a previous time; there is the chance of BloodLust occurring within the user. In this state, the user is still consciously aware of themselves; but has little control as to what he or she can do. All that can satisfy this terrible effect is for the user to take in the same amount of blood he or she took from the victim during the initial bite; on the same exact spot. Thus the user seeks the victim out, like a rabid animal stalking prey.

Once enough blood is received, the BloodLust is stated, and falls in a state of dormancy until the next Blue Moon. This is the most upfront method to curing the BloodLust. The only other alternative only has a fifty percent chance to cure BloodLust completely.

And that is the death of the bitten.

"What about ever having a family?"

"Kakashi…"

"How would you explain this to your wife, or your kids? For that matter, how would they put up with it? You just…can't keep…"

"If they would not accept this, then I would not accept them. I do not need to have a - " Gai was cut off as a hand roughed grabbed as his shoulder, and pulled it down hard, flinging Gai down back onto the bed on his back.

"BASTARD!" Kakashi was above him, arms to each side of the tanned man below him.

"You can't just give up on having a family because of this! That's fucking idiotic! Why? Tell me WHY?"

For a moment there were no words, only the sound of breathing; one harsh against one steady. A slate blue gray eye stared angrily at onyx black.

"You…" Gai hesitated.

"…."

"You were…my first friend."

Another pause, a moment of passing silence, yet now both set of breaths were quiet.

"In your own cocky, hip way, you acknowledged me when no one else did. I was too shocked for words at first. I didn't really understand. Yet, I held to it, so strongly. I called you Rival when I wanted to say Friend, because I was still jealous of you at the time. Then after a while, I thought, a Rival could be a friend too.  
So then I trained, to prove what you said was true. To prove that small acknowledgement was true. I did, many times over; people finally took notice of me. But it was all because of you. You started everything. You gave me something to aim for. You gave me…my nindo…my first rivalry…and my first friendship."

The words took time to register to the aloof ninja, but once they did, Kakashi visibly shook. A sad, laughter like sounds emanating as he hung his head lower.

"….If what you say is true, then I should leave right now."

"What!?" Gai looked at him questioningly.

"….I'm sick, you know." Kakashi leaned back on his knees, yet slightly sitting upon the other man's abdomen. The lithe man gazed towards the small curtained window. The look in his open eye was glassy; as if almost looking elsewhere only he could see.

"…I remember that…the first time I saw you. I saw no one paying attention to you. I though 'How could they not...look at you!' I wanted to be cruel…make you noticed. Yet…when I actually did it….when I actually said those things…I suddenly felt how empty my life was. That I was nothing more than a doll being puppeted; trained into a perfect weapon. What choice of life did I have? I didn't.  
So when I saw you…I got angry, because you had what I didn't. I extorted that. I made you noticed, because I wanted to be…yet I always was; but I was noticed as a weapon; as my father's son. Not as Hatake Kakashi. Never as Hatake Kakashi."

Gai could only stare up at the other individual, the words twisting inside his mind. He always knew Kakashi had a very trying childhood. Yet, this was much more than the man had ever thought.

"Then you…instead of like everyone else, taking it and crying, or being defeated…you took it away from me. You grew on it. You…didn't even know what the hell you were doing, but you were…acknowledging me. You were all pissy and called me…asked me my name. I humored you and told you…thinking I'd get the same reaction I always, always get. No. Not you. You just smiled at me. I thought you were fucking mocking me. Then you went on. Told me you were going to beat me; called me Rival.  
You noticed me. ME, Gai…not my clan, not my father, not anything but me. I blew you off at first because I was so sure it was all a lie, a joke. Some sick individual conjured up the perfect way to get to me. Slowly, things fell into a routine; one I grew comfortable with. Somewhere during the whole ordeal we became friends. Never figured out how…how you…became so important. How you were always there. Every single time I had a doubt, you proved it wrong; just by being you. Just by being your big, flamboyant, dumb self."

"I-"

"Lovable dumb…not stupid. People don't give you enough credit."

Another stretch of silence passed; neither moved a muscle. It was so much for the normally loud aloof man to take in. He had never known he'd made such an impact on the man above him. Just by being himself? Apparently, he wasn't as crazy as people made him out to be.

"It's no wonder I began to confide in you. Never visibly spoken, always implied, of course. You've come to know my moves, my moods. I can read you like an open book as easily as you can me. Yet you are still a bit more oblivious to the stronger kept secrets. Things I can't bare to hold onto some days."

The steel slate gaze came to rest back again upon the other man, though it held a fair more amount of warmness than glassiness.

"It's no wonder I came to love you."

"Well, I love you too Kakashi." Gai spoke as if it was the most obvious thin in the world.

Kakashi leaned down, his voice light, and his smile, sad.

"No. No, not like that you don't."

"Ka-"

A thumb ceased the tanned man's words. The whispered words and gentle breath danced over his skin just below his ear.

"I'm sick Gai…I fell in love with my Rival."

Breath hitched.

"I want you to be mine."

Pulse quickened.

"I need you. I desire you."

Eyes lost true focus.

"Take me."

Frozen. Heartbeat. Heartbeat. The pounding in his ears did nothing to dull the burning he felt on his neck as teeth teased flesh. The heat spread to his ears and cheeks. His body tensed, but quivered in wonton want. How long had he denied his body these more primal human wants? For so long, he knew, but he was not new to them. But this was…what the hell was going on? His blood was surging and he was swimming in a height of pleasure; one that promised further heights if he just-

Grasping the shoulders of the other, he pushed the pale man up; away from his work, and held the other there. The words he was about to say died in his throat as the sight of the other; the face that told all, bore all.

A look Gai had never seen before.

Gai knew all of Kakashi's looks, with or without the mask; it was his reward and experience for years of being a worthy rival and friend. Yet, this look…

This look was new, but he, to the very depth of his consciousness knew-

It was only for him…No one else. Just him. Maito Gai. His alone.

And he wanted it.

It would belong to him and him alone; a part of the copy-nin that only he was privileged enough to have.

It broke the hold to his resolve, which wasn't all that much as his body had been fighting with him since the nibbling. The same hands that pushed the floofy haired Jounin away before, pulled the lither man back down quickly; crushing lips to lips. The hands relinquished their tight grasp, and one darted to tangle in the silvery mane of hair. The other snaked its way around the smaller ones' waist.

Surprise was evident in every fiber of Kakashi's being, though complaining he was not. Partly due to the fact that if this wasn't real, and just some heightened delusional dream, he wanted to enjoy it. The other part told him this was indeed happening, as the roaming hand in his hair would snagged lightly every now and then; and the tiny jolt of pain help state the realism.

That and he was pretty damn aroused. Almost painfully so.

Gai, in his state of mind, was far from logical and rational thinking. There was a nagging, a small hesitation of doing such a thing; something about crossing a boundary. Truthfully he'd never seen this coming. Sure he had ideal thoughts that he and his Rival would grow into old age; still as they were. Yet this never opened as an option.

He didn't think it was wrong, regardless of what society said. Gai himself had always found the beauty in both the female and male anatomy; he held both in the same standard. What truly mattered most to him was the person themselves; gender did not matter. It was the soul of a person that he'd always been attracted to.

So, why had he never seen it in Kakashi until now? Was he really, as Kakashi had said, that oblivious? Had he missed the signs in which his Rival had shown him? Where there times in which the other man had tried to bare his soul, only to be unknowingly refused?

It ate at Gai to hit that string. A chance to share that kind of bond…a chance he had no idea he could take. The one person who helped him flourish into who he was now. The one person who had given him so much, by doing so little.

Like hell he'd give up this chance.

Human instinct could be really logical when it wanted what it wanted. What had Kakashi said last? 'Take him?' Well, then that's what he'd do then.

Kakashi himself was simply blank and lost in the sensation of running his tongue along smooth bicuspids before it was pulled away and he was flipped to his back. Slightly groggy, yet still aware, he was about to protest to the sudden shift. His words however came out as sounds; a sudden shout, a gasp. Gripping into the bed sheets and arching his back where the first things his body reacted with at the shock of feeling his erection being handled though the thin boxers he wore.

Again, another gasp followed by a bout of quivering overtaking his toned body as his neck was claimed by the same man who worked on his lower regions. Again, he tried to form words, but all that came out were moans, sounds; noises that in any other situation could be embarrassing.

Here, there would be no words.

Boxers were striped and tossed lightly to the floor. Stark naked was the copy nin, and every bit as vulnerable. It was a sight that was not seen. No, it was a sight no one else would see save him. Gai felt something lurch inside him. This vulnerable, wanting person below him was everything Kakashi was not to the outside world. Yet, inside, here…with him, there was some sort of limitless freedom. A moment, a time when you can open that part of you one locks away when being outside; when living as they did as shinobi.

Again, the possessive ire inside Gai stirred, and the instinct to take what was rightfully given to him seemed completely logical at the moment.

Leaning back in, Gai shifted gears as he felt a boldness steak up his spine. The copy-nin was lightly panting; eyes closed and head back; so it was no surprise when he gave out a cry as Gai's tongue trailed up along his erect penis, teasing the sensitive spot just below the head. His thighs quivered badly, and he had to move them as to not suffer a cramp. The whole thing was getting to him.

Pre-cum leaked its way out and down the throbbing member, and Gai had to fight the urge not to lap it up. Instead, quickly, he pulled back and ran two fingers against it; coating as much of the slick, white substance onto them as possible. Gazing back up at the face of his partner, he could see the other was now pulling into heightened euphoria. His mouth, agape, was taking in heavy breaths. Pushing up on the silvery haired one's left leg, far enough that the knee was almost flush with the lither man's skull, Gai leaned in and licked at a small stream of escaping saliva; licked back until he was once again joined with the other at the mouth.

Using this moment, the coated fingers found their way to the muscle rimed entrance. They were teasing at first then began slowly slipping in with the first finger. Two arms no longer grabbing into bed sheets instead shot around the taijutsu master; hands pressing, clawing into the others back. Slowly the first finger withdrew though not completely. Just as it felt like it was about to, it pushed in again; though now two pushed in; causing the pale shinobi to arch and inhale sharply. The leg that wasn't pinned wrapped across Gai's back, and nudged into him.

For a few moments, Gai was contented with the light torment on his rival. Kakashi was almost whimpering from the whole ordeal. Gai himself was holding on with as much gusto as well. His own erection was throbbing quiet harshly, and was still slightly trapped in his own boxers. As if reading the other man's mind, Kakashi, dragging his nails along the way, slipped a hand away from Gai's back. He began to meticulously stroke Gai's pent up frustration. A few simple motions, and another set of boxers dropped to the floor.

The once teasing fingers pulled out, having finished their task. Bring his hand up to the one currently fondling his own erection, Gai slipped his hand into Kakashi's own; lacing their fingers and pulling both their arms up. He pulled back from the kiss and his gaze caught with the copy-nin's. His look was one that seemed to ask a silent question; the chance to turn back now, or risk it all. There was no middle ground here, and this was the final boundary to be crossed. Up till now, things could be called experimentation; could be explained away. Gai's silent gaze spoke all of this, if not a little more. He had to be sure – absolutely sure.

"Gai-kun…"

That was all he needed.

Unlacing fingers, Gai shifted himself slightly over; now directly above the other shinobi. With his hand freed, he used it to guide himself. The earlier fondling Kakashi had surprised him with had thankfully induced a bit of his own pre-ejaculatory fluid; fluid he was currently rubbing down the rest of his hard length and blood flushed head. It would be rough, there was no mistake. Though unexpected last minute sex would tend to be so. This was the best either could do.

Done with the tedious preparation, Gai slide his hand back to and under Kakashi's ass. Lifting slightly, he thumbed the tight rimmed entrance, getting a light moan like response. Within a smooth motion, the thumb was retrieved; replaced by something far larger. For a second or two, Gai felt the contraction against him; and briefly thought he'd not be able to go further. The contraction ceased, and Gai felt himself slip in a bit more quickly than he'd planned.

A shout wrenched from the pale shinobi's throat. Arms tensed, hands gripped tightly to strong biceps. Again, instinctively, Kakashi arched up, though in doing so moved to meet Gai with his hips; feeling every inch of himself being filled by the other. Gai shifted back over him, this time sweeping up the other leg with him; it being hooked around a bronze dusted arm. For a moment he didn't move, and Kakashi was aching because of it. Why wasn't he moving?

_'Move, move, move goddamit…'_

He wanted to say it, but he couldn't; all he could do was pant out breathing, and mutter out moans. Finding what bit of energy he had, Kakashi moved his unhooked leg over the Taijutsu master's back, and to the supple ass he'd frequent stare at when no one was the wiser. Arms wrapped around a broad chest, and hands grappled to shoulder blades as Kakashi used his foot to push the other closer, down onto him; and into him even further.

Getting the hint, Gai replied in kind. He'd only waited the short time to give Kakashi time to adjust. Leaning down, Gai claimed the other side of Kakashi's neck, while using his free arm and hand to tease the throbbing erection that slide against his abdomen. Gai was intent on giving the lithe man as much pleasure as he could muster at once. It was only fair for all Kakashi had done for him.

Slowly, Gai steadied his legs and began to pull out. When feeling as if he were almost out, he pushed back in; with the same antagonizing slowness. He swore he heard Kakashi growling lightly; the deep rumbling in his throat an intoxicating sound. Perhaps he didn't like to be teased so, and wanted it fast? As if to answer the question, Gai felt Kakashi's hips rock into him, at the right moment no less that it sent Gai in a bit further than he'd reached before.

Head thrown back, eyes both wide from the shock; a scream erupted from the fanged one as he felt the first hit against his prostate. Muscled tensed and hands clawed. Breath was drawn in fast and expelled just as quickly in the need to form words of any kind, of any thought he could give voice.

"_AGAIN_!"

Gai complied, lifting himself up along with Kakashi a little more, and began a faster rhythmic pace. Kakashi rocked his own hips along with Gai's pace, though against him. Each thrust resulted in the deep penetration of the copy-nin; each hit causing Kakashi's breathing to increase, inhaling with mouth agape, or through clenched teeth. This rhythmic play seemed to last only a few minutes before things got rougher. Kakashi's whole body quivered and shook under the ministrations it was already receiving, let alone now the fact Gai seemed to be thrusting into him even faster that previous.

Gripping in close to the body above him, Kakashi was rocking from the whole ordeal and getting so close to a climax he thought he could taste it. As one deep thrust blunted dead on to those deep nerves, on reflex, Kakashi bit down onto the closest available flesh he found. Gai grunted to the assault on his left shoulder, but it did not bother him in the least. If anything, it excited him all the more, and enticed him to carry out with all he could. Reaching into a reserve of energy the bite had brought on, Gai did not stop for one second; tightening his grip on his rival, and pumping harder than he dared before. Gai was like a man possessed; though after denying himself for so long, perhaps it was expected he go all out?

Kakashi ripped away from the wound marks of the bite as he more or less felt himself being almost hammered into. Each shove; each hit; sent a shock up his spine. It caused fuzzy lights to appear on the outskirts of his vision. A painful yet exotic pleasure spiked in his achingly hard penis. His chest heaved upward, and he threw his head back; releasing a curt like cry of his lover's name. His body quaked and shivered as he felt his release; the warm, wet and slick cum coating his abdomen and lower chest, and slowly trickling down his sides and thighs. Kakashi's eye lost any focus they had; his hearing was dimmed so much he didn't hear Gai's own glorified cry of ecstasy; though he felt it. Warm, slick bursts seeping inside him felt alien and welcome.

When things seemed to stop, when things seemed not to be spinning, did Kakashi close his eyes and worked on regaining any control to breathing. Any control for that matter. He felt Gai stir lightly above him, and opened an eye to gaze at the man without moving his own head. Pulling back, and carefully, Gai dislodged himself from the worn out copy-nin, though he didn't move for a moment or two. Smirking lightly, watching the other fighting to regain stability, Gai leaned down and once again teased the no longer aching member. Though it was no longer hard, it was extremely sensitive. A little lash lick under the head caused Kakashi to jolt, albeit slightly.

Trailing with tongue up a slick and sticky sweet abdomen, up a smooth and toned chest that rose and fell at a pace faster than normal, to meet pale peach lips lightly stained with blood, sweat and saliva. Tongue tangled with tongue as bodies pressed together; legs intertwined and arms around waists. Kakashi was sweeter tasting than he thought he should be.

Breaking away, onyx black gazed into slate blue and red. A slow smile breached his features. It was playful, but not so overly coy or cocky.

"Hard work _can_ defeat genius."

A snorted laugh, the roll of mismatched eyes, and a returned smile.

"Every time."

Kakashi pulled close to the other, and nuzzled his face into the crook of Gai's neck; intent on going back to sleep. He was fucking drained, but he felt like he was buzzed. For a moment, he thought Gai had already passed out, until he heard the other's deep voice speak up.

"What…what happens now?" An almost hesitate like quality filtered in between the deep tones.

"We go to sleep, and wake in the morning." Kakashi murmured and even with his eyes closed, knew Gai was giving him an off look.

"Teme.."

"Dobe.."

A small shared laughter spurred between the two, as they once again settled back into a more peaceful and pleasant slumber.

Things would go on as they always had, and they themselves would go on as they always had as well; yet now…

They would go on, together.

_**-Owari-**_

**A/N:** OMG SAP FLUFF GAAH…. x.x This story damn near killed me, but it was… wow, uhm.. yeah, by far I know this is not the most hard core thing out there, but for me this was breaking a new limit. I really hope I was able to present and deliver.  
This piece is complete, however, I might have a few stories follow this one – maybe, I dunno. Right now, my biggest chaptered work is When Flowers Wilt, while all others have been one-shots. Anywho, hope this was pleasant, enjoyable and in (as much) character (as possible).


End file.
